tournament_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Day 1 (8)
Day 1 is the starting point for Tournament 8, as well as it's starting game. It was first released in early 2020 and the title is: A Challenging Meeting. It makes the first apperance of the Hosts, Pink, Transparent Blue and is the first day where an Algodoo event is held. It also features the only apperance of Salmon in her starting game form. Ghost Room 1 makes a brief apperance at the end where Salmon is eliminated. Starting scene In the first scene, Red-Brown is welcoming the viewers to the series that Nash Izumrud had presented, with Lime Green seeing the sitting box. Lime Green doesn't care who he is but said what's next to him, Red-Brown tells him that this is a leaderboard system, but Lime Green appoins out that this is just a talisman''. ''Red-Brown next said to Lime Green: 'Are you stupid, Lime Green?' but out of nowhere, an STFU Count appeared on the scene with a message: 'Red-Brown dissaproved. STFU Count: 1.'. When it dissapears, Lime Green tells to show it to him, and Red-Brown showed to Lime Green that this is not just the talisman, it's a Monitor. Monitor insists that this is not a talisman, and showcases all 32 participating colors. Red-Brown called him as 'OLED Monitor' (which is a prototype) that had a rollable display. Which in the end costed $500 USD, shocking Lime Green. Red later appears on the scene and said that if the hosts should start the first event: Invincible Ropes. The hosts agreed and the event starts. The event The event is a track turned 45 degrees westward with an ending box turned 90 degrees northward with a hole. The track begins with marbles being released from a cog and a door opening later on. The first set of the ropes are invincible and tied with small rectangulars, assisted by 3 rectangular spinners under the ropes into the funnel (or bowl for short). There's a second path which leads to a longer course. The next part is a set of 4 cogs spinning in left/right directions, squizzing the path in between, followed by another rope with a spinner at the end. The next part are a set of 2 spinners forming a jumping trick bordered by a triangle, an upper triangle is used to solve the whole track. After the jumping section is complete, the next part is a longer rope with yet another triangle, this time leading to a closing with a locked spinner speeding the marbles into a rope then into a tricky rope section, pranking them. The rope section is completed with a funnel. The final part is a very big speedy course seperated by 2 paths, both of them leading to the big cog. Then awaits a very long course filled with fast spinners into the hole. Ending scene With Salmon being last and the first color to be eliminated, Lime Green gave her 25 seconds to live before she dissapears. Salmon called Pink for help, but Pink said that she doesn't pay attention to her. Red-Brown later said to Pink that she has a nice and perfect makeup while smiling, shocking Lime Green in response. With 25 seconds passed, Salmon dissapears. Scoring These are the scores determined how much points the colors have racked. The multiplier starts at X1.5. 32nd place is an automatic elimination. Event Results and Leaderboard The results after the event, G stands for gold medal, S means silver medal, BR means bronze medal and L stands for last place medal. Notes *This is the first day of Tournament 8 to become availavle in 16:10 aspect ratio. *STFU Count 1: Red-Brown dissaproved. **STFU Count: 2: Lime Green had 'beards' on his mouth. * Salmon is the first female color to be eliminated in this series. * Originally, the editor wanted an intro with a classic poster to be put in every single day, but turns out, he created a poster with all 32 colors in a climax stage, a couple of bonus (liscence) tickets and the 3 stages. The Stage of Nassau is not present in this poster. Pictures Tournament 8 day 1 - Red-Brown showing the Monitor.jpg Tournament 8 day 1 - Lime Green looking away from Salmon with Pink making an apperance.jpg Tournament 8 day 1 - Monitor showing the results to the hosts.jpg